Momentos decisivos
by VortexMGS
Summary: ¿Cómo lograr vivir cuando tus decisiones lastiman a lo único que siempre juraste proteger, tus propios hijos? Este fic participa en el reto "Descendientes" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Resumen: ¿Cómo lograr vivir cuando tus decisiones lastiman a lo único que siempre juraste proteger, tus propios hijos? **Este fic participa en el reto "Descendientes" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Disclaimer: ATLA pertenece a Michael y Bryan, yo solo escribo con fin de entretención.

**Momentos decisivos.**

La brisa golpeo mi rostro, a pesar de haber vivido años en ese extremo lugar aún sentía el frio colarse por mi cuerpo, a unos metros unos niños jugaban entretenidos sin parecer importarle el clima extremo del alrededor, aun así me vi obligados a llamarlos, se aproximaba un tormenta y sería mejor volver a casa.

-Bika, Kento ya es hora de irnos-Grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos me escucharan.

Corrieron con sus pequeñas piernas hacia mí, por un momento me sentí el peor padre del mundo, los pobres no sabían que hoy recibirían probablemente la peor noticia de sus jóvenes vidas.

En el camino a casa intentaba esconder mi tristeza con chistes que aunque tontos para la mayoría, a mis hijos le resultaban graciosos, sus infantiles risas solo lograban estrujarme el corazón me recordaba que todo era por su bien, que algún día lo entenderían, más sabia en el fondo que este sentimiento seguramente me seguiría por el resto de mis días.

Llegamos a casa, corrieron a los brazos de su madre, arrojando al suelo las prendas que los protegían del frio del lugar.

Me dedique a recogerlas mientras pensaba en lo mucho que cambiaría mi vida a partir de hoy.

Suki- el nombre de mi esposa jamás había sonado tan indiferente para mí.

Sokka- contesto con la misma o incluso más frialdad claro si eso era posible.

Para tratar de distraerme un poco mire a mis hijos que charlaban indiferentes a sus padres. Bika era el mayor de los dos tenía diez años con el cabello castaño, su piel morena y unos ojos azules que había heredado de mí, con personalidad curiosa, cuando nació su pequeño hermano en vez de sentir celos adopto la pose de hermano protector si Kento se lastimaba en unas de sus aventuras, se sentía responsable y siempre trataba de sanarlo, sonreí un poco en eso me recordaba a katara. Kento ya llevaba 7 inviernos, era algo más tímido que su hermano, pero no menos valiente, con el cabello algo más oscuro y una piel más blanca, unos ojos cafés , sin duda entre los dos era el que más se parecía a suki.

Suspire dándome ánimos ya era hora, llame a Bika interrumpiendo la animada conversación de ambos.

Tenemos que hablar- le dije simplemente dirigiéndonos a mi habitación. Me siguió sin titubear seguramente pensando que le seguiría contando alguna anécdota divertida, de reojo vi como suki se acercaba a Kento, ya no había vuelta atrás

Entramos a la habitación y cerrando la puerta, me quede mirándolo fijamente, estoy seguro de que presentía algo porque se quedó estático y no con la hermosa risa que siempre adornaba su rostro.

Bika- inhale- tu mama y yo hablamos y decidimos que lo mejor para todos en estos momentos es que nos separemos.

Me miro sin entender, la verdad yo tampoco lo entendía ¿cuándo había dejado de amar a la mujer a la que jure proteger el resto de mi vida?, ¿cuándo su risa dejo de hacer saltar mi corazón hasta el punto que creía que se saldría?, ni siquiera yo tenía esa respuesta, lo único que sabía era que el amor se había acabado y que nada se podía hacer.

¿Cómo que se separan?-me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Ya no viviremos juntos Bika, Kento y ella se irán a la isla Kyoshi y nosotros nos quedaremos en el polo sur.

Su rostro era de absoluta sorpresa al comienzo y así fue hasta que escuchamos un llanto proveniente de la sala, suki le había dado la noticia a Kento.

Con una determinación que me sorprendió hasta a mi abrió la puerta y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala, lo seguí mientras gritaba su nombre.

Al llegar a la sala, quede sin aliento porque lo que vi, bika abrasaba a Kento ambos lloraban mientras nos miraban con una mirada de súplica que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera.

¡Papi, mami por favor no queremos estar separados si nos dejan quedarnos les juro que no les pido más regalos, hasta devolveré el trineo que la tía katara me dio!-dijo bika llorando en una imagen desgarradora.

El pobre de Kento intentaba hablar pero con su llanto solo se le entendían balbuceos, a excepción de algunas palabras como por favor o hermanito.

Suki sin poder soportar más la escena corrió hacia los dos formando un triple abrazo mientras también derramaba múltiples lágrimas, al final también sucumbí y termine envolviendo a los tres, no me importo que este fuera el primer contacto físico con mi esposa en meses ni que se oliera la cena que seguramente se estaría quemando en la cocina, este era un momento familiar y único, tal vez el ultimo que tendríamos…

Un mes ha pasado, Suki preparaba las maletas para la mudanza de ella y Kento a la isla Kyoshi tuvimos que prometerles que estarían juntos en todas las festividades del año incluyendo sus cumpleaños y ni así habíamos podido calmarlos, prácticamente no se habían separado ni una sola vez en el mes, ahora los veía charlar en voz baja pero a pesar de eso lograba escucharlos.

Y me iras a ver pronto hermanito- Pregunto Kento con voz dulce, por décima vez en el mes se me rompió el corazón, ni si quiera se habían separado todavía y ya se extrañaban, no dormía en las noches preguntándome si de verdad hacia lo correcto.

Claro que sí, el tío Aang me dijo que me prestaría su bisonte para te que visitara - dijo con orgullo.

¿Enserio?, ¡genial!- exclamo Kento con brillo en sus ojos.- ¿Tal vez le podamos pedir el dragón al tío zuko no crees?

Mmm tendríamos que encontrarlo de buen humor, pero es una buena idea Kento- dijo con una sonrisa a su pequeño hermano.

Oye bika, ¿porque mami y papi de separan?, ¿es que ya no nos quieren?- Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, estaba decidido a hablar con ellos cuando Bika se me adelanto.

Mama me dijo que era porque nos querían mucho, y ellos juntos solo nos podían lastimar- dijo Bika desanimado.

¿Pero como nos van a lastimar? No entiendo- dijo con su cara de no comprender algo.

No se Kento, no se…- después de eso ambos quedaron mirando el suelo como tratando de averiguar porque sus padres ya no estarían juntos.

Sentí que Suki bajaba las escaleras y llame a ambos era hora de ir al puerto.

Llegamos sin ninguna prisa, estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos, a pesar de todo, queríamos que este momento llegara.

Ese es su barco- dije apuntando a un enorme máquina que se encontraba en el puerto.

Entre dejando las maletas y haciendo los respectivos tramites, ni si quiera me atrevía a mirar a mis hijos, estoy seguro que sus expresiones de tristeza serían mi condena.

Había llegado el momento me despedí de Kento con un abrazo mientras le susurraba que pronto lo iriamos a visitar, suki hacía lo propio con Bika.

Me separe de él, y mire fijamente a suki lo único que pude decir es un cuídense, a lo que ella me respondió con un también ustedes.

Mire la escena de los dos hermanos, simplemente se abrazaban sin decir una palabra, como si tuvieran una conexión que nosotros nunca entenderíamos y sin más vimos al barco partir.

El barco se veía en la lejanía del horizonte, intente empezar un tema de conversación con Bika pero solo me respondía con monosílabos, al final lo único que quedaba era seguir adelante, porque me prometí a mí mismo que esto no sería el fin de nuestra familia, si no que el comienzo de una nueva etapa, una que esperaba poder superar.

FIN.

Como me toco esta pareja, y no es mi preferida, decidí hacer un poco de drama familiar, algo que tal vez muchos pasaron y que siempre es difícil, el divorcio de los padres.

Gracias por leer, cualquier cosa ya saben todo en los review, nos vemos.


End file.
